


Shh, stop talking.

by minthrall



Category: Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthrall/pseuds/minthrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small secret shared by two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one as a warm-up a while back. I felt bad if I leave it in the dust. I'll update it when I have more time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is in no way, real. I do not own either of them, although, I would be very ecstatic to have my own choi seungcheol.

 

 **i**.

 

"Right now?" 

"Yeah,"

She lowers her head to meet his face, resting between her thighs, his breath brushing against the diaphanous fabric that separated her skin from his touch. Her face showed the slightest tinge of pink, following a short intake of breath as his hands began to caress her entrance over her denim shorts. She bites her lower lip to restrain a moan--afraid of anyone hearing and interrupting, and afraid of giving him the satisfaction too quickly. 

The dressing rooms were an aggravating choice of location for their furtive encounters. He confessed to it being too risky ( _she shared the same thought_ ,), there was something about it that made it so alluring ( _she thought so as well_ ,) and it excited him. With an excuse to greet each other and hold a small conversation with their same-aged friend, they had at least five minutes to themselves. Any longer than that would cause a spread of unwanted attention towards them. Of course, five minutes is too short--they've agreed on it; they could only do so much with such a short amount of time, and that either included smoothing out their clothes and the proper greeting, or a quick shot at foreplay. 

The latter they preferred and loathed.

They would need to walk out of the room without reaching an orgasm. He would never admit that it pissed him off that he'd be walking out with a raging boner, however, she knew. That small pout he'd use to mask his irritation as he says goodbye could never cover up for the twitching his right eye does. She pretends she doesn't touch herself after he leaves, and he pretends he doesn't know. Still, they come back after every schedule at the broadcast station, but they are with their other members to bid them a _job well done_ and _goodbye_ s. They find that making eye contact would be the most difficult part. 

Today was a little different.

Treat it as an after-party of the sort. Various groups were invited to perform for a special broadcast, their own teams included. Everyone was gathered at the make-shift dining hall, celebrating today's work. For the other idols, this meant spending a good amount of time befriending others and a few hours of rest and relaxation, but for Seungcheol and Hwasa, this meant empty dressing rooms. It doesn't take them a minute to find each other in the crowd of staff and co-idols, and within another minute they have excused themselves from their own conversations. 

They conveniently found an empty dressing room, and from the looks of it, was a spare. Hwasa is seated on counter, her back against the mirror, arms propped on her side to support herself. She felt her weight shift to her back as he rests her right leg on his shoulder. He takes one finger and drags a finger across her inner thigh, careful to draw a reaction from her, as he feigns dissatisfaction over her stockings. She doesn't say a thing, ignoring the shudders from his touch and only manages to throw her head back. Seungcheol moves on from drawing lines and pens his name--she noticed that he liked to do that one often; reminds herself to ask him later on if it meant anything. 

"What'll we do if someone walks in...?" he asks slowly, detaching himself from her, rising to her sight. He uses his hand to reach for her cheek and turn her head to meet his gaze. Hwasa knows she shouldn't be surprised at his action, but her burning fervor has decided to move on its own and kisses him. 

"Lock it then," she says hastily, nipping on his bottom lip, hands snaking around his neck, legs wrapping his waist. He responds with eagerness, licking her lips to ask for entrance. His left hand rubs on her back, tracing the lining of her bra. She feels the heat of her womanhood as it comes in contact with his crotch. He gives her a stupid grin, and dips his hand within her stockings' waistband and withdrawing. Hwasa groans; the teasing never seems to cease with him. 

"Maybe we shouldn't lock it,"his reply makes her gasp a little, and he pulls her off the counter and spins her to face the mirror. He buries his face at the corner of her neck, peppering it with light kisses as his hands traveled back and forth her arms, squeezing them with light pressure every so often. 

"I mean, look at you, you're beautiful _,_ " he whispers into her ear.

There was reluctance for her eyes to meet his through the mirror, feeling her face turn twenty shades deeper with color at his words as she stares at their reflection. His eyes were dead set on hers as he continued to plant butterfly kisses that made her heart flutter. "It's such a pretty view," he continues; suddenly traps both of her hands behind her with a hand. He grinds on her, making sure her hands feel his hardened length. He moves his free hand to slip underneath her shirt, cupping one breast in his palm. "I wanna make you feel really good."

"God damn you," she decides to take him in her hands and he lets them free, bringing his now-free hand to aide her other breast. The difficulty is apparent, but is no less pleasurable to them as they begin to establish a rhythm. She feels herself moistening, and she abandons her handiwork and thrusts her ass towards him. "You tease," Hwasa lets out a soundless moan, Seungcheol kisses her behind her ear. 

"You're forgetting that I didn't lock the door," he laughs, and she swears she wants to kick him where it hurts, but a hand dives in her shorts--she almost moans--and fondles her private parts.

"You'd like that though, right?" He brushes his fingers between her mound and the panties and stocking, and she turns hot and shameful, "people are gonna see us like this--you grinding me as I'm playing with you--" Hwasa moans, her breathing heavy as she unbuttons her shorts to give him better access. Seungcheol shakes his head, licking her earlobe.

"I have to do something about two things," he removes his hand and shows it to her, "you're wet," he makes sure she's looking at him when he licks his fingers. Hwasa feels her knees tremble, she thinks he's being an asshole with the way he's teasing. "--and your shorts...plus these...stockings." He pinches the fabric and releases it, making a small  _tap_ sound. Before Hwasa gets to complain about his slow his pace is going, spins her again and pushes her back on the counter. He crouches down and settles her legs on his shoulders. He looks back at her, his face expecting some kind of response. 

"I know you locked it," she says, "you're taking your time today."  

"Because today, we fuck. Here. In a dressing room. Finally."

He laughs again, and she hates it because it makes her feel like she's the only one to ever hear it.  She frowns a little until she feels him stroke and play with her tights. 

"Don't!" Hwasa cursed as she heard a ripping sound. Seungcheol bites her thigh, or rather her stocking, forming an oval rip that showed bare skin. His hands were hot and feel-y, touching the skin as he ruined her stockings. She felt his teeth graze her, his tongue moving on wherever it tasted skin. For some reason, it turned her on even more, and when he decided there was nothing left of those stockings to make holes of, he moved to discard her shorts. He glanced at her, not even surprised that she was giving half a glare, and half a look of urgency. 

"Sorry, I'll buy you a n-"

"Just fucking touch me already!" 

Seungcheol gives her a smug smile. He stands up and brings his hand to her womanhood and inserts a finger in her panties through the rip he made out of the stocking. She moaned again, grabbing his hand to guide him and fasten his pace. Seungcheol added another finger and began to pump his fingers into her at a maddening rate. The sound of the slick hand movements he made had her writhing in anticipation. She grew wetter by the second as he hit her as deep as his fingers could reach, and the thought of his dick filling her made her tighten. She began to kiss him hard as he increased the motion, their tongues dancing and biting. Hwasa wondered if anyone would notice that her lipstick stained Seungcheol's lips later on.

He paused for a second as he brought out his fingers again, this time offering it to her--to taste her, to taste her on his fingers. Hwasa brought it to her lips and began to lick it slowly and taking both fingers into her mouth. This time, there was eye-contact, forgetting any other thought of being afraid to give away how she was feeling. She gave in and cooed him, brushing a hand against his dick. 

"I don't understand why you keep holding back, _Hwasa-ssi_." he says, deciding to remove her undergarments. He lowered his face to her entrance and used his tongue to gift it with a long, languid strip. An ' _oooh'_ escaped her, hands flying to dig into his hair. Seungcheol proceeds to please her in a disorganized pattern with his tongue--an array of horizontal zigzags and circular motions. He pulls her closer to him, his tongue edging deeper, moving at commendable speed. "You like it?" he asks, slipping two fingers in her again. "You like the way I spell out your group's name?" His curled his fingers inside her, earning a low moan. Hwasa nods vehemently. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she sings as he flicked her clit. "I-I can't take it, just..."

He raised an eyebrow; a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he slowed down. He begins to plant kisses on her thighs. "Just what?" She purred and arched her back. Hwasa finds no point in hesitating, pulls him up and grabs him by the shirt.

"Shut up and fuck me, Seungcheol." she hissed, staring at him with pleading eyes. This is the first time she observes him. His hair, disheveled, face flushed, eyes just as hungry for her as she for his. She is caught off-guard when he kisses her, and it leaves her a mess three hours later when she's about to fall asleep in their company car. 

Seungcheol parts from her lips and undoes his pants, and she thinks she's mistaken when she sees him smile at her while she skims her fingertips over his forearms. When the pants come undone, he positions himself in her entrance, rubbing his throbbing member against it. Hwasa looks at him, practically begging that he just go through with it instead of teasing her. Seungcheol gives her another smile before he rams into her without a proper warning--he was filling her up in a way his fingers would never live up to. How she ached for it as she cried out for him, his name, fully aware that it was what he wanted to hear most. He pulled out quick, and slammed back in, over and over and over. 

Her hands are wandering under his shirt, moving towards his back, nails on skin. She liked how he handled her with roughness and sugarcoated it with vomit-inducing smiles, and he liked it when she would drag her nails across his back as he did her. He especially liked it when she screamed--she's never done it in a dressing room. Motels and recording studios were their best bet but this--they could be found, and then gone. That would be the end of the two of them. They like this, but they like their jobs a lot more than their fuck buddy status. That was it. It's a miracle no one has gone to find them. 

Hwasa eases in to his length, his hardness adding more to her heat. _Faster_ , she pleads, but Seungcheol has different plans. He changes the position, flipping her to look at the mirror once again. He uses one hand to grab a fistful of her hair and another to arch her back, propping her ass out in front of him. He makes sure she's looking at their reflection, and leans down to murmur in her ear. 

"Look at you," she predicts he'll say that she looks beautiful. He always says it, and it always manages to get to her. Hwasa looks into his eyes through the mirror, and she sees him biting his lip, eager to resume with fucking. "you look beautiful," he says, brushing his cock between her pussy's lips. Another moan escapes her, and she moans his name,  _Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol,_ he takes the bait and thrusts into her, fast and steady. "--you look even better when I'm doing you." 

She is taken aback by his words, rather surprised at how he delivered--she liked it, but it would take ages for her to admit. He felt her tighten, and he proceeded to grin from the mirror. She pays no attention to the voices outside--a loud roar of laughter that could only be made by his members. Seungcheol isn't nerved at all though he hears them call (  _Hyung! Where are you? You're gonna miss all the fun!_ ). He quickened his movements, his hands now supporting his thrusts by holding on her arms. An exchange of words occurred, adding more to her high. 

"Scream,"

"I-I can't--people are c-could be outside," 

"Let them hear you,"

"Are you crazy?!" 

"I...I want to hear you,"

"--out of your goddamn mind--"

 "Say it--"

"Fuck, fuck--"

He slows down again. 

"My name, Hwasa, say it." 

 Her hips move on their own to keep the rhythm. 

"Please," he says quietly, trailing his lips over the back of her neck. Hwasa is over the edge; his touch, his kisses, his voice, his hair in a mess, sweat dripping from his temples, the sound of his heart resonating from her back, the way he pleads--everything, just everything about Choi Seungcheol drove her mad. She nods her head as she readies for him to move.

By now, the voices have turned faint, long forgotten. 

Seungcheol moves, and Hwasa, she screams his name.  

 

 **ii**.  

 

"Ya, maknae, what happened to your stockings?" 

Solar has a hand on her hip as she questions the younger member. Hwasa sticks her tongue out and Wheein comes to her rescue. 

"Unnie, they're probably ripped because her thighs are ama-zing!" 

Hwasa giggles, hiding the small flush that surfaces on her cheeks. 

 

 **iii**. 

 

"Hyung, where have you been?" Soonyoung is the first to notice their leader come back from his little escapade. "We've been looking all over for you! You were supposed to lead our greetings, but you weren't there." Seungcheol waves his hands in apology and give a small bow. He notices a slightly more noticeable change of shade on Seungcheol's lips. Being Soonyoung, he is merciless and tries to poke fun at the older boy. "What's that on your lips? Did you go making out with a g-girl?!" 

"Wh-what! You've got to be kidding me," Seungcheol nearly explodes in an explanation until he realizes his dongsaeng was just shitting him. "I just had it done, you know, to look, uh, presentable."

"Oooof course," Soonyoung shrugs, "it's not like we don't know, hyung..." he says under his breath. Seungcheol doesn't seem to have heard it, so he responds with a look that said  _what did you say?_ The younger male opens his mouth to speak, but it is drowned by the appearance of the rest of their group.  

 

 **iv**.

 

They're leaning against the dressing room counter, all clean, fully dressed. Sans her stockings. 

"That was...great," he states, hands tapping on the wooden surface. 

Seungcheol glances at her, a coy smile on his lips. Hwasa eyes him, shoots him a similar smile. She laughs. "You only liked it because I swallo--"

"Shh, stop talking." he put a finger to her lips, her eyes wide. "I want to hear you laugh like that all the time." 

"Are you going to tell me I look beautiful when I laugh like that?" Seungcheol shakes his head and moves to stand in front of her. He takes both of her hands and bring it to his lips, kissing her fingers. Hwasa is confused, speechless and frankly, embarrassed. She almost doesn't want to let him go when they hear an announcement blast in full volume from the hall, calling for everyone who isn't in the venue. He doesn't seem to mind that she isn't saying anything about it. 

"Thanks," he says, walking towards the door with another smile. "for, well, redoing my make-up?" He waves his hand to say goodbye and waits for her to send him off. Hwasa nods and waves back, avoiding his gaze. She hears the door click. 

Silence.

She draws a long sigh and throws her head back.

The door opens again, and his head pokes through the door. 

"By the way, I meant to say, I really like how it sounds! And yeah, you do look beautiful when you laugh like that, haha." 

This time, he disappears for good and it leaves her feeling mugged at an alley with no protection. She ignores the burning sensation he's left on her cheeks. Hwasa runs her hands through her hair and pats her face repeatedly until she gets a hold on herself. The corners of her mouth stretch to one side, and she lets out a small chuckle. 

"Seungcheol-ah, I really...like your laugh too."  

 

 **v**. 

 

He was going to ask her to walk back to where everyone was together--tell everyone they ran into each other in the hallway or something. Seventeen's leader has his face in his hands as he walks away from the door. 

Like many things, Choi Seungcheol will pretend he doesn't know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Seungcheol'd, but Hwasa is probably S.Coups'd. This turned pretty vanilla towards the end. Oops.


End file.
